La Vida Despues de Salir al Futuro
by SimpsonsSoloSimpsons
Summary: Esta es la Vida despues que Salieron al futuro y mataron a Roberto por Traidor
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Amigos... Soy Simpsons Solo Simpsons**

**... y les Muestro Mi Nuevo Fanfic de Rio**

* * *

**Bueno... Ustedes Recuerdan mi Fanfic Anterior "Futurio", No?**

**Pues Bueno... La Vida "De ****" Despues de Salir al Futuro...**

**Espero que les Gusten... Dejen Reviews y en el proximo capitulo responderé sus Reviews**

* * *

**Hoy les Presentamos... La Vida "De Blu, Rafael y Rafablu" Despues de Salir al Futuro**

* * *

**2 Dias Despues, Blu estaba Aburrido... Asi que Fue a visitar a Rafael...**

**Blu : *Golpea la Puerta***

Rafael : ***Abre la Puerta*** Oh! Hola Blu

Blu : Hola Rafis, y como va con tu nuevo medio Hijo...

Rafael : Bien... De Hecho, El Es mas Obediente que los Otros...

Blu : Ah Si?

Rafael : Sip... RafaBlu, Saluda a Mi Amigo Blu

RafaBlu : Ya Voy

Blu : Espera un poco... Le Pusiste mi Nombre?!

Rafael : No, Fue Eva el que lo puso... Oh Mira, Ahi Viene...

RafaBlu : Hola Blu... Me Acabo de dar cuenta que mi nombre es casi igual al que mi papa y tu...

Blu : Si, porque tu madre lo puso.. no se muy bien porque...

Eva : Hola Blu...

Blu : Hola Eva :D... Emm, Eva?

Eva : Si?

Blu : Porque le Pusiste RafaBlu?

Eva : Porque? Te Ofende?

Blu : No... Solo Pregunto

Eva : Bueno, Los Nombres Inventados de Rafael son horribles y ya estan usados... y ademas te quiero agradecer por ayudarme :D

Blu : Gracias... Emm.. Puedo Pasar?

Rafael : Blu, Vayamos al Cine si estas disponible

Blu : Pues Si, Ya invitaste a alguien?

Rafael : Si pero estan ocupados y no van a venir..

Blu : Aah Ok, Si quieres puedes traer a RafaBlu...

Rafael : Claro! A El le encanta las peliculas... RafaBlu, Ven.

RafaBlu : Que?

Rafael : Se que te gustan las peliculas, asi que... quieres venir?

RafaBlu : Pues si... Cual Pelicula...

Rafael : Emm, No se... Veremos Uno

RafaBlu : Ok, No Importa... Elige Blu

Blu : Buena Esa ***Choque de manos***

Rafael : Ok, Vamonos

* * *

**Blu, Rafael y Rafablu fueron a MovieCenter**

Rafael : Bueno, Cual Quieren Ver?

Blu : Bueno... Hoy es Martes... Asi que es el dia de Ver Documentales

RafaBlu : Mira Blu! Quiero Ver El Documental "La Vida de Justin Bieber en la Carcel"

Rafael y Blu : QUEEE?!

Rafael : Rafablu... ERES BELIVER?

RafaBlu : QUE?! NO!. Es que Dicen que En este Documental humillaron al maximo a justin Bieber!...

Blu : LOL! Enserio?

RafaBlu : SEE. No pude ver el trailer en el celular porque se corto mi WiFi

Rafael : Mira! Ya Va A Empezar la Peli...

Blu : VAMOS! NO QUIERO PERDER NINGUNA PARTE DE LA PELI!

**Blu, Rafael y RafaBlu fueron a la sala rapido, sin que los humanos lo vieran.**

* * *

***La Pelicula comienza con una narracion***

RafaBlu : Ojala sea muy buena la peli, o si no me mato

Blu y Rafael : Lo mismo

***La pelicula muestra la cara de justin Bieber...***

*Noticiero* : Y? Como Te Sientes en la Carcel

Justin Bieber : ***Llorando*** Es... Horrible :,c

Blu, Rafael y RafaBlu : Lo Sabemos.

Justin Bieber : Hay Muchos Niggas p..por aca..***llorando***

Blu, Rafael y RafaBlu : Lo Predijo los Users de Anti-Belibers

Justin Bieber : y tuve que ir al hospital 137 Veces

Todos Los de la Sala : JAJJAJAJAJAJ

***Beliber*** : CALLENSEN! NO VEN QUE JUSTIN BIEBER ESTA EN LA CARCEL?

***Un Antibeliber*** : Jajaja idio... Oigan un Momento, aca hay una ignorante

***Otro AntiBeliber*** : Si... Que alguien la mate

***Beliber*** : Jajaja, De Seguro viniste aca para molestar a Justin Bieber... Pos Yo Vine para llorar al pobre beliber

***Otro AntiBeliber mas*** : IGNORANTE! TE VOY A MATAR P**ASA ***saca un arma Y le dispara a la beliber en los pulmones***

**** *Un AntiBeliber* :** **MIERDA! VIENE LA P*TA POLICIA

***Un Policia* : **TODOS ESTAN ARRESTADO POR FESTEJAR LA MUERTE DE LA BELIBER... DISPAREN TODOS

Rafael : J*der! SALGAMOS DE ACA

Blu : QUEE?! NO J*DAS... NO QUIERO ENTRAR AL BARDO CON LA POLI

RafaBlu : M*erda! YO QUERIA VER UNA PELI PARA C*GARSE A RISA CON JUSTINA BIBERGAS, PERO LA BELIBER LA C*GO CON IGNORANCIA EXTREMA.

***Disparo en la Panza de Rafael***

Rafael : M*erda! ME DIERON LA POLICIA!

RafaBlu : PAPAA! D,: ***Llora***

Blu : NO MUERAS RAFAEL... ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO D,:

Rafael : Hijo, Si me Muero... Prometeme que seras el mejor amigo de Blu...

RafaBlu : Por Favor, No te vayas...

Blu : RafaBlu... Monta sobre mi para escapar del bardo.

RafaBlu : Ok... :,c

Rafael : B...blu...qu..que...h...a...a..c...es..s **(Blu, Que Haces?)**

Blu : Escapar...

***Blu, Rafael y RafaBlu lograron escapar. ***

* * *

***Mientras tanto... Eva y Perla***

Perla : Wow, Muy Bueno como Ordenaste...

Eva : Gracias, pero Enrealidad fue Mi Hijo RafaBlu quien Lo Ordeno...

Perla : Wow! Pues donde esta... Quiero felicitarle :D

Eva : No esta, Esta con tu Esposo y Rafael viendo una peli...

Perla : aah Ok... Pues dile que algun dia me orde...

***Un Golpeo en la puerta interrumpe lo que Perla iba a decir***

Blu ***en la entrada*** : Ayudaaa! Mataron a Rafael... Abran la Puerta rápido

Perla : Ese es Blu?

RafaBlu : Mama! Por Favor, Abre esa puerta!

Eva :** *Abre la Puerta y se traumo de lo que vio***... RAFAEL!.. Blu! QUE LE HICISTE A RAFAEL

RafaBlu : No fue Blu, Fue la Policia quien lo Mato

Eva : Hijos de P*ta, Vayan a lo de tulio, yo no puedo mirar

Perla : Que pasa?

Eva : La Poli Baleo a Rafael

Perla : Que! Vamos a verlo si se recupera...

Eva : No, No quiero verlo morir

Perla : Bueno...

* * *

***1 Semana Mas Tarde***

Tiago : Hola RafaBlu...

RafaBlu : ***No Contesta***

Tiago : Ey! Hola

RafaBlu : ***Sigue sin Contestar***

Tiago : Bueno, Quedate solo si es que quieres

RafaBlu : Ugh... Tiago...

Tiago : Si?

RafaBlu : Extraño a mi Padre... pero si lo veo muerto, me desmayo como en las peliculas.

Tiago : Pueees, Puedo sentarme aca?

RafaBlu : ...No Se... No quiero estar Solo... Necesito compañia de alguien-

Tiago : Mira RafiBlu... Tu padre siempre ha sido bueno contigo... y no morira porque tu eres obediente y ademas tienen algo de comun...

RafaBlu : Si... Pero esto se esta volviendo pelic...

Celular : ***Llamada Entrante de Blu***

RafaBlu : ***Contesta la Llamada*** Si Blu?

Blu : RafiBlu! ES POSIBLE QUE TU PADRE SIGA VIVO!

RafaBlu : ENSERIO?!

Blu : SI! Ahora le falta que lo revivan y en unas horas ya va a estar vivo :D

RafaBlu : OMG!

Blu : Ven Conmigo al Ya Sabes donde es...

RafaBlu : Ire...

Blu : Ah, y si estas con tiago, dile que lo siento por pegar la pelota a su cara... yo no sabia que vendria a su cara...

RafaBlu : Enseri... ***Interrumpe Tiago***

Tiago : Mira Blu... Sigo enojado conti... *Interrumpido por Blu*

Blu : Tengo la Pelota Official de Brasil 2014 y te lo muestro en whatsapp y te lo doy si venis

WhatsApp : ***Sonido de Mensaje de Blu***

Tiago : ***Mira la Imagen y no lo puede creer*** OH POR DIOS! Blu, TE PERDONO. VAYAMOS RafiBlu

RafaBlu : Ok :D

**Tiago y Rafablu Llegaron a la clinica de Tulio y esperaron unas horas**

* * *

**2 Horas Mas Tarde...**

Tulio : Bueno Amigos Y Blu. Su amigo esta Vivo..

Todos : SIII!

RafaBlu : Gracias Tulio, Graciaaaas.

Tulio :Ayayayyaya, Bueno bueno... No se Hablar Tu Idioma, pero si estas diciendo gracias, entonces De Nada... Ahora si me disculpan, voy a Ir a las Amazonas con Linda

Blu : Ok, Pero Cuidala bien e.e

Tulio : mmm... No se que dijiste... pero bueno... la cuidare bien si es lo que dijiste... y que esperan para entrar con tu amigo ._.

Rafablu : Papaaaa!

Rafael : e.e.. RafiBlu... eres... tu?

RafaBlu : Si :,D

Rafael : e.e, Cuanto Dormi?

Blu : 1 Semana...

Rafael : BLU!

Blu : ***Le da Un Abrazo*** me alegro de que volvieras

Rafael : See... Oigan, y Eva...

Perla : No vino porque no queria ver como te morias...

Rafael : Bueno... Que tal si la sorprendo con WhatsApp Llamadas...

Blu : Bueno... yo no tengo Whatsapp Llamadas ... Asi que Bueno...

* * *

***Mientras tanto, Eva***

Eva : Rafael... Yo te amaba... por favor... vuelve ***llora***

Whatsapp : ***Llamada entrante de Desconocido***

Eva : eee. Un Desconocido? Tendre que aguantar sin llorar... ***Contesta la Llamada*** Hola?

Rafael : Hola, Creo que hare lo tuyo mi amor...

Eva : Quien carajo eres? Pervert... Espera un poco, porque se oye familiar esa voz

Rafael : Mira atras tuyo...

***Eva Miro Para atras y se sorprendo por ver a Rafael Vivo***

Eva : RAFAEL! ***Le Abraza y llora***

Rafael : Calma Cariño...

Eva : Espera un poco... tu eres real?

Blu : Si Rafael no fuera real tu no estarias tocandolo

Eva : SI! ERES TU :,D

Rafael : Si Amor, Estoy Vivo... Y Todo se lo debo a Blu.

Eva : Aah Blu... Gracias por ayudar a mi Rafi ***Le Abraza a Blu***

Blu : Aa...aah ok... gra...cias...me..e...stas..deja..nd...o...sin...a..ire... **(Aah ok, Gracias. Me estas dejando sin aire)**

Eva : Uy! Lo siento, lo siento.

Rafael : Entonceees. Donde hago lo tuyo?

Eva : Aah si... Espera en tu habitacion... Blu, puedes irte por ahora? Le voy a mostrar algo...

***Blu Se marcha y Eva viene a la habitacion de Rafael**

Eva : Rafaeeeeel. ***Voz Seductora FAIL***

Rafael : Si?

Eva : Viste que te dije que me ibas a aydar en algo? ***Otro Fail de Voz Seductora***

Rafael : Si?

Eva : Pues.. Mira!

***Cuando Rafael vio a Eva se Exito***

Rafael : OH POR DIOS! EVA VEN ACA PARA DIVERTITE

EVA : OH SI!

***1 Hora despues...***

Rafael : Oh Por Dios! Fue Increible!

Eva : Siii, Me alegra estar casado con una maquina de sexo :3.

Rafael : QUE c*rajo?! ESTAS CASADO CON UNA MAQUINA DE s*xo!?

Eva : Una Maquina de s*xo que eres tu Rafita :3.

Rafael : Ohh, Ya entiendo.. Bueno... tengo que descansar...

Eva : Pero has estado 1 semana en coma, Deberias estar sin dormir...

Rafael : Eva... Yo necesito dormir porque yo tengo sueño... Bueno! Lo siento, pero asi somos nosotros.

Eva : Bueno... Como Digas. Hare un desayuno si quieres...

Rafael : Pues Bueno... pero mas tarde ok? Tengo que descansar para curarme de la herida

Eva : Ah Si, La Herida... Me Olvide... emmm, Lo Lamento rafi...

Rafael : No Importa... Te Amo Igual...

Eva : Igual yo :D

* * *

**Eva fue a visitar a Perla..**

Eva : ***golpeando la puerta***

Blu : ***Abre la Puerta*** Hola Eva...

Eva : Hola Blu, Esta Perla Aca?

Blu : No, Pero si queres encontrarla, pues entonces esta en el parque de aves con tu Hijo RafaBlu.

Eva : Aah Ok!... Hey Blu.

Blu : ?

Eva : Tengo Una Pregunta.

Blu : Que?

Eva : Porque Rafael Necesita Dormir, Cuando ya durmio 1 Semana entera?

Blu : Pues estuvo en coma...

Eva: Ok! Ya Entendi...***bostezo*** Bueno... Creo que ire por Perla mas tarde porque voy a dormir..

Blu : Ok, Chau... descansa bien

Eva : Gracias

* * *

**Bueno... Hasta Ahi Termino...**

**Espero que les haya gustado y Ojala hagan el Documental, asi veo si le tiran huevos a Justin Bieber...**

* * *

**Proximo : La Vida "De Perla, Tiago y RafaBlu"despues de salir al futuro.**

* * *

**Redes Sociales :**

**Facebook : Simpsons . Solo (Borrar Espacios)**

**Twitter : SimpsonsSolo**

* * *

**Deja tu Review**


	2. Nico y Bia

**Hola Amigos... Soy Simpsons Solo Simpsons**

**... y les Muestro mi fanfic que lo hice hace 2 meses**

* * *

**Bueno... he vuelto a fanfiction**

**Y Tuve que editar algunas cosas... porque habia algunas cosas que estaban mal y "bue" xD**

* * *

**Gracias a Bustamente Mario por algunas ideas que tuve que modificar**

* * *

**Ustedes Recuerdan mi Fanfic Anterior "Futurio", No?**

**Pues Bueno... La Vida "De ****" Despues de Salir al Futuro...**

**Espero que les Gusten... Dejen Reviews y en el proximo capitulo respondere sus Reviews**

* * *

**Hoy les Presentamos... La Vida "De Bia y Nico" Despues de Salir al Futuro**

* * *

**Pero antes, voy a responderles sus reviews**

**BDL (Blue Dark Light)** : No entendí muy bien, no soy muy bueno con los fanfics... y eso que me registre el año pasado en agosto y no hice ni un fanfic... porque no sabia como... lol

**Bustamente Mario **: jajajaj, SEE. Que bueno que no murió rafis.

**Bueno, Comenzemos**

* * *

**Mientras tanto... en el club de Samba**

Pedro : OLA K ASE AMIGOS! QUIEREN BAILAR ELECTRONICA!?

Todas las aves : SII!

Pedro : Pues escuchen un remix de Electronica, que les va a dejarles sordos... Y por otro lado, saben donde esta nico?

Un Ave : No

Otra Ave : mmm lo he visto por aca, pero ahora no se donde esta

Pedro : Bueno, No importa... descansare un rato... mientras tanto, dejare un remix de Electronica 2013

***Un Mensaje de WMP2 Salvaje aparece***

**Windows Media Player 2 : La Cancion "knife party deadmau5 skrillex m4sonic madeon – electronica 3" Dura 3 Horas. Si Reproduces esto, puede que la pc se trabe o que se haga lento.**  
**Enserio deseas reproducir la cancion?**

Pedro : Bueno, No me importa. ***Le Clickea Aceptar* **Bueno, Me Voy a Dormir en el cuarto de nico

**Pedro fue a caminar, cuando de repente oye un ruido de amor**

Pedro : Que caraj...? nico esta...

Bia : Oooh si, dale mas nico

Nico : oh si. Esto si que te va a gustar

Pedro : omg, nico tiene novia ahora... mmm... creo que lo sorprenderé ***Trollface***

Bia : Sisisis, Metelo muy segu... ***Interrumpida por Pedro***

Pedro : Asi que eres la Novia de Ni... ***Cuando Pedro vio a Perla metida por el c*lo se traumo***

Nico : Pedro! Esto no es lo que crees

Pedro : Ee...res un pe..p...pedofilo

Nico : No! Yo no estaba

Pedro : Eres un idiota

Bia : Yo tenia clavada un vidrio y me lo tuv... ***Interrumpida (Otra Vez) por pedro xD***

Pedro : Mentirosos!, ya se que tramaban en el futuro... estaban haciendo el amor

Bia : Lo Siento...

Pedro : Encima tuve que mentirle a tu padre... Sabias que? Voy a Decirselo.

Bia : QUE!¡!?

Pedro : Si! Y tu nico, recibiras la paliza de Blu, que mas te dolerá en tu vida. ***Se va a ir del cuarto***

Nico : Bueno, creo que este es el final

Bia : No, Aun no... ya se que hacer :3

**Pedro ya iba a salir, pero de repente, un bate golpea a Pedro**

* * *

**1 Hora Mas Tarde... **

Pedro : EeEh, Donde estoy?

Bia : Asi que casi cruzaste la puerta de salida, p*lotudo?

Pedro : Bia? Que c*rajo me hiciste?

Nico : Te Secuestramos :3. Ahora, dime que se siente ser secuestrado

Pedro : Dejame salir, o grito a tod**os/as **mis fans para que me salven

Bia : Creo que eso no pasara ***Bia Robo cintas adesivas para que no grite 3***

Pedro : Escuchenmen bien... ***Bia le pone cinta en la boca*** mpfpfh mfmhfmhppfh phfphmfph phfmhmphmpf ***Traduccion – Hijos de p*ta, cuando salga, los voy a matar***

Nico : Como sea, Idioma que no entiendo. Bia, Vamonos, antes que lo encuentren...

Bia : No me siento bien de la panza

Nico : Que?!

Bia : Siento algo como si tuviera una persona pequeña... pero no se qu... Espera un Poco. Nico.

Nico : Que?

Bia : Usaste condones?

Nico : Emm creo que... joder...

Bia : ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Nico : emm, mejor me vo...

Bia : HIJO DE P*TA. COMO TE OLVIDASTE DE PONER LOS CONDONES

Nico : Lo Siento, es que... Odio los Condones

Bia : Y PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES!? ***Pegando a Nico***

Nico : Lo Siento, Lo Siento. Mira, no te lo dije antes... porque eres sexy

Bia : Pero Soy Menor de Edad, P*lotudo de mierda

Nico : Lo Se. Bueno, Creo que lo mejor sera dejarle salir a Pedro, y decirle a tus padres que estuvimos teniendo sexo...

Bia : Y QUE ME CASTIGUEN PARA SIEMPRE?!

Nico : Bueno, es todo lo que... ay, me duele el ojo.

Bia : y ahora que m**rda te pasa?

Nico : Me rayaste la cabeza y me esta sangrando _

Bia : J*dete. Eso te pasa por... Espera un Poco... solo hay una manera de que nos salvemos

Nico : Si! Ya Se la idea

Bia : Enserio?

Nico : Bueno... Te Lo Dire en papel ***Nico Le Entrega un Papel de lo dira para que mienta a su familia***

Bia : OMG! Nico! Eres un Genio, te amo 3

Nico : Graci... ***Nico Fue Golpeado por Bia* **M**rda, pero porque?

Bia : Para que te crean que te golpearon u

* * *

**La Mentira Comienza en **

**3... **

**2... **

**1...**

* * *

**Mientras tanto, Blu y Perla**

Perla : Hola Blu, Ya Llegue

Blu : Hola :D, Como estas?

Perla : Bien :D

***Suena el Telefono de Perla***

Perla : ***Contesta* **Hola?

Nico : Perla! Que Bueno que antendiste D:

Perla : Que, Que Pasa?

Nico : Unos tipos Violaron a Bia

Blu Y Perla : QUE?!

Nico : Intente pegarle, pero el tipo me ahorco y a Bia la violaron 4 pajaros

Perla : YA VAMOS PARA ALLA!

**1 Hora Mas Tarde**

Blu : Bia!

Bia : Papa!

Nico : Miren, lo siento que no pudiera salvar a su hija

Perla : No Importa Nico, Hiciste lo que pudiste

Blu : Espera un poco. Porque estas Gor... Estas embarazada!

Perla y Nico : QUE?!

Blu : Hay que llevarlo con tulio.

Nico : Oook, Creo que yo me quedare aca.

Perla : No, Tu debes ir... tu estas herido

Nico : Cierto... Bueno, voy a ir.

* * *

**Bueno... Hasta Ahi Termino...**

Espero que les haya gustado y Ojala los niños tuvieran un novio o novia, asi es mejor

* * *

Proximo : La Vida"De Perla, Tiago y RafaBlu"despues de salir al futuro. (Y Esta Ves Es Enserio)

* * *

**Redes Sociales :**

**Facebook : Simpsons (punto) Solo (Borrar Espacios)**

**Twitter : SimpsonsSolo**

* * *

**Deja tu Review**

* * *

**Tengo 1078 palabras... no espera, ahora son 1085... Dire Las Ultimas palabras, Bueno ya van 1093. Asi que dire, "OLA K ASE"1100 COMPLETADO (Carita Feliz xD)**


	3. Perla, Tiago y Rafablu Episodio Extra

**Hola Amigos... Soy Simpsons Solo Simpsons**

**... y les muestro otro capitulo**

* * *

**Bueno, recien me doy cuenta que el capitulo anterior lo hice hace 1 mes...**  
**Eso Significa que los nuevos capitulos se estrenaran cada 1 mes (Si es Posible, xD)**

**Y Tuve que editar algunas cosas... (otra ves xD) porque habia algunas cosas que estaban mal y "bue" xD**

* * *

**De hecho, esto lo termine hoy xD**

* * *

**Hoy Habra Doble Episodio**

* * *

**Ustedes Recuerdan mi Fanfic Anterior "Futurio", No?**

**Pues Bueno... La Vida "De ****" Despues de Salir al Futuro. Incluido con Otro episodio del Episodio anterior**

**Espero que les Gusten... Dejen Reviews y en el proximo capitulo respondere sus Reviews**

* * *

**Hoy les Presentamos... La Vida "De Perla, Tiago y RafaBlu" Despues de Salir al Futuro. y "Quien va a ser el padre del Bebe de Bia"**

* * *

Respondiendo Comentarios :3

**Gerard Cypriako**** : ... **Visto 21:10

**megaleo444**** :** watch?v=41RFw9aqIxM

**phoenix-bird-blu – **Ya Veremos...

**Dr3amJu4n – **Estubo Estubo Estubo Estubo Estubo Estubo Estubo Estubo XDD.  
PD – No se hacerlo de tercera Persona

* * *

**En el Capitulo Anterior : Pedro Descubrio a Nico y Bia C*jiendose, Pero pedro fue golpeado por nico y fue llevado a un cuarto para que no escape. Pero, Accidentalmente Nico no llevaba Proteccion, asi que Bia fue Embarazada. Asi que Nico y Bia Dijieron mentiras.**

* * *

***ESTO PASO ANTES DE QUE PEDRO FUERA GOLPEADO POR NICO***

Perla : ***toca la puerta de la casa de rafael***

RafaBlu :** *Abre la Puerta***, Hola Perla!

Perla : Hola Rafiblu, Sabes donde esta tu madre?

RafaBlu : Esta Durmiendo con Mi papa

Perla : Aah Ok, Bueno… Yo iba a ir con mi hijo a sabotear un partido de Facebook (lol, era Football –Penso Perla)

Tiago : Es Football, no Facebook. *-.-*

Perla : Bueno, Como Sea. Quieres Venir? Si No es Molestia.

RafiBlu : Bueno, No tengo nada que Hacer… asi que, bueno… Ire

Tiago : SI! Esto va a ser genial, Solo necesitare ir a donde tengo mis bombas de colores

Perla : Bombas? Desde Cuando lo tienes

Tiago : Emmm, Recuerdas cuando carla se comio todo el pastel del Cumple de Blu?

Perla : Y PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES? Asi Podriamos derrotar a los que destruían las amazonas.

Tiago : Son Mis Bombas y yo decido que hacer.

Perla : Vale… Ahora a donde vamos a buscar esas bombas?

Tiago : No esta muy lejos de aquí… Síganme…

Perla y Rafablu : Ok…

* * *

**Los 3 Fueron a donde estaban las bombas cuando de repente…**

*Sonido de Golpe*

Rafablu : Eso Que Fue?

Perla : Creo que alguien se desmayo en el Nuevo Club de Samba

Tiago : Si, creo que fue Pedro...

Rafablu : El Tipico Pedro Borracho xD

Perla : Bueno, No Importa, Continuemos.

* * *

**Los 3 ya Llegaron al lugar.**

Tiago : Bueno, Ustedes esperen aquí

Perla y Rafablu : Vale…

**Tiago entro al lugar que solo Tiago podría abrir y cuando entro, vio que no había ninguna**

Tiago : Pero que C*jones? Donde están las Bombas

Felipe : Estas Buscando esto? **:3**

Tiago : DAMELO!

Felipe : Nope

Tiago : QUE ME LO DES O LE DIGO A MI ABUELO…

Eduardo : Decirme Que? ***Tono Burlon*.** Felipe, Pasalo.

Felipe : Ok.

Eduardo : Bueno, aca tienes… ***Tiago estaba apunto de agarrar la bomba… Pero…*** Mentira! ***Se Lo Pasa a Felipe***

Felipe : Lo Tengo.

Tiago : DAMELO

Eduardo : Primero tienes que Atrapar la bomba ***Trollface***

Perla : Que esta pasando aquí?!

Tiago : El Abuelo y Felipe están Trolleandome ;c

Perla : Papa, Daselo ***e_e***

Eduardo : Pero…

Perla : QUE SE LOS DES.

Eduardo : Ok *-.-*. Vamonos Felipe, Vamos a trollear a los humanos.

Felipe : Bueno, Ya voy…

* * *

**1 Hora Mas Tarde… Llegaron al Estadio**

Tiago : Llegamos

Perla : Guau, Es Hermoso la arquitetura. ***Esta mirando al estadio, lulz***

Rafablu : Es mas Bonito con 4K [*4k = 4096p*]

Tiago : Pero no has visto la mejor parte…

* * *

***Como sabran, Tiago siempre soño en Sabotear en pleno partido y subirlo a "Youtube", asi que Tiago le Robo una cámara y lo escondio para que no supiera quien lo grabo, lol***

* * *

Tiago : Mama, lista?

Perla : mmm, no se. No me siento comodo…

RafaBlu : Vamos Perla, No seas aguafiestas

Eduardo : Si! No seas Aguafiestas.

Perla : Y Ustedes que hacen aquí?

Eduardo : Venimos a Figurar ***lulz***

Felipe : Hey Edi, hay una humana loca porque descubrio que estaba con otra.

Eduardo : OMG! Ahí voy

* * *

**Perla va a sabotear o no va a sabotear?, lo veremos….  
**.****.****.****.**  
**

****.****.****.****.**  
**

****.****.****.****.**  
**

****.****.****.****.**  
**

**Ahora xD**

* * *

Perla : OK! Me la Juego!

Tiago : Asi se Hace Mama.

Rafablu : Ya se va grabar! Preparensen en 9…. 8… 7… 6… 5…. 4… 3… 2… 1…

Tiago : YAAAAA!

***En Pleno Partido ya Comenzo a explotar las bombas de colores. Esto Fue lo que dijieron los espectadores***

-WTF?!

-Y ESO QUE M***DA FUE

-LA P*TA MADRE, CONSEGUIRE VISITAS!

-DESPERDICIE M***DA POR ESTO? VISITAS DE YOUTUBE, AHÍ VOY…

-J*DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER

* * *

***Despues de esto, los 3 Salieron de Ahi***

Perla : J*DER, ESO FUE MUY EPICO. Hay que hacerlo cada Dia

Tiago : De hecho, lo hago casi todos los días... solamente que tu no sabias

Perla : :C. Bueno, valio la pena hacerlo. :D

Tiago : Jejejej. Bueno, Voy a comer helado con Rafablu *wut*

Perla : Ok, No comas mucho. Te espero en casa :D

* * *

**Ahora que pasara cuando se entere de quien es el bebe...**  
**Dejen Comentarios y esperen para el episodio**  
**_**

**Lamentablemente tuve un problema con Word y no puedo continuar... asi que el próximo episodio va en 4 meses. Adios...**

**.**  
**.**

**.**  
**.**

**.**  
**.**

**.**  
**.**

**.**  
**.**

**.**  
**.**

**.**

* * *

**Creian que hasta aquí terminaban?**

**AHORA SI SABRAN DE QUIEN ES EL BEBE... Pero antes**

* * *

**Desde cuando Perla Entro a Casa... (Esto paso en el Episodio Anterior)**

Perla : Hola Blu, Ya Llegue

Blu : Hola :D, Como estas?

Perla : Bien :D

***Suena el Telefono de Perla*  
**Perla : ***Contesta* **Hola?

Nico : Perla! Que Bueno que antendiste D:

Perla : Que, Que Pasa?

Nico : Unos tipos Violaron a Bia

Blu Y Perla : QUE?!

Nico : Intente pegarle, pero el tipo me ahorco y a Bia la violaron 4 pajaros

Perla : YA VAMOS PARA ALLA!

* * *

**1 Hora Mas Tarde**

Blu : Bia!

Bia : Papa!

Nico : Miren, lo siento que no pudiera salvar a su hija

Perla : No Importa Nico, Hiciste lo que pudiste

Blu : Espera un poco. Porque estas Gor... Estas embarazada!

Perla y Nico : QUE?!

Blu : Hay que llevarlo con tulio.

Nico : Oook, Creo que yo me quedare aca.

Perla : No, Tu debes ir... tu estas herido

Nico : Cierto... Bueno, voy a ir.

* * *

**Ahora... B*ludos y P*ndejas, ya va a revelarse el Secreto**

**En 3,**

**2**

**1**

**Welcom tu de internet**

**XD**

**ME GUSTAN LOS UST**

**Bueno, bueno, ahi va.**

* * *

**1 Y Media Hora mas Tarde**

Linda : Hola Blu.

Blu :** *Blu agarra el lápiz y escribe esto*** *Linda, esto es una emergencia. Bia fue violada por unas aves. Y esta embarazada*

Tulio : OMG! Hay que saber de quien es.

Perla : Se Puede? ***Tulio no sabe que dijo Perla, pero pensó que pregunto que se puede***

Tulio : Claro, se puede. Primero tengo que m*sturbarla **[WUT]**, Hasta que salga Semen. Luego de eso, con mi aguja lo pongo y lo llevo a una maquina que analiza el adn del semen. **[WTF?]**

**-M*ERDA, ESTOY PERDIDO- Penso Nico**

Tulio : Ok, Casi...

***La Palabra se veía desenfocada, hasta que lo enfoco. Pero de Repente***

Tulio : J*der! Se corto la luz

Perla : Me C*go en... Esperen un poco... ***Perla había visto las primeras 8 Palabras y supo quien es*** YA SE QUIENES FUERON LOS VIOLADORES!

Nico : QUIEN?!

Perla : Halcones

Bia :** *Justamente... Bia tenia una idea...*** , ya Recuerdo... Me Violaron 3 Halcones por la V*gina, C*lo y boca

Blu : HIJOS DE P*TA

Perla : Los voy a matar

Linda : Y? Supieron quien fue

Blu : ***Escribiendo*** *Fueron los Halcones, mi hija lo acaba de recordar*

Linda : Halcones...

Tulio : Espera, Los halcones no se habitan en Rio

Linda : Recuerdo que cuando veníamos a rescatar a Blu, había un Halcon matando a un tucan Azul, Amarillo y Negro

Rafael : Mi Padre... J*der! HIJOS DE P*ta!

Blu : ***Escribiendo* ***Es el padre de Rafael!*

Linda : Ooh, Lo lamento

Rafael : LOS VOY A MATAR, CHUPAP*JAS DE M*erda ***Estaba a punto de volar, pero Perla la detuvo***

Perla : Rafael! Que haces!?

Rafael : Mis Padres... Asesinados por un halcón... hijos de p*ta... los odio

Blu : Soy yo o escucho a alguien masturbarse?

Perla : Si, Y Ademas huelo a s*men

Bia : Em, Yo no soy

Rafael : Yo tampoco...

Tulio : Bueno, Voy a llamar a un cazador de halcones

* * *

***2 Horas mas tarde***

Nico : Bueno, parece que nos salvamos. Solamente falta que pedro les diga a todos la verdad o que sepan que el bebe es un Canariomayo **(Guaca/nario)...**

Bia : Emm Nico.

Nico : Si?

Bia : ***Saca una pelota de futbol que tenia en la panza***

Nico : Me estas j*diendo?

Bia : De Hecho...

* * *

**2 horas Antes... (Cuando Justo se Corto la luz)**

**Cuando todo estaba oscuro, Bia debio lo que debía hacer... M*Sturbarse hasta que saliera un huevo... y lo logro.**

* * *

Nico : Pero... el Huevo?

Bia : No importa el huevo, ya lo escondi

Nico : Oohh Bia... como me g... Espera, falta el huevo. Si un humano lo descubre?

Bia : Diles que lo destrui

Nico : ohh, que Terrible p*ta.

Bia : Nico, espero que tengas Proteccion.

Nico : Sabias que ibas a decir eso. Asi que te la doy duro

Bia : Oh por dios, Dejame C**partela primero

Nico : Ohh si. *Le gusta como Bia se la C*upa*

Bia : en la v*gina plz

Nico : Aaaah si *Se la metio :o*

Bia : Ooh por dios, como me gusta esto.

* * *

**Bueno... Hasta Ahi Termino... De hecho, no... Termino este Episodio**

**Espero que les haya gustado y Todos los que decian que no se iba a cortar la luz :3**

* * *

**Proximo : La Vida"Carla"despues de salir al futuro.**

* * *

**Redes Sociales : Ya tengo pagina de Facebook, Madafakaas**

**Facebook : SimpsonsSoloSimpsons**

**Twitter : SimpsonsSolo**

**Deja tu Review**

* * *

**Smoke Weed Everyday, Madafakas...**

**1682 palabras al pedo la p*ta madre xD... No wait, eran 1692... no espera, sumando a los que respondi comentarios**

**1733 y punto final**


End file.
